Spirit Quartz
Hello fello Writers, Analysts, Voice actors, Animators and Song writers alike. My name is Spiritali Quartzaline Pie. You can just call me Spirit Quartz, Spirit or Tali. I'm a n00b YouTube reader (TheLostNarrator and Scribbler), fan-dub voice actress, and fanfic writer on FimFiction and Fanfiction. Pleased to meet you all. Summary It wasn't easy trying to find a type for my Ponysona. I've tried quizzes and the Pony Generator, and the most fitting was either and Earth Pony or a Unicorn Pony. I originally wanted a Bat Pony Ponysona, because it indicates who I am as a person. A Child of the Night and I love dark and cool colors. I found a couple of designs that I liked, but I couldn't seem to make up my mind on which one to use as a template. Then a DuoCartoonist released their version of The Moon Rises and I fell in love with Luna and Nightmare Moon's design. I found the template I was looking for. Even her colors were what I was looking for in my Ponysona. Background I was born in the Griffish Isles, named after my great-grandmothers, Spirit Tally and Quartzaline Pie, alongside my mother, Mystic Topaz, my step-father Strong Heart, and my younger sister Sapphire Lily. Life was not easy in the Griffish Isles, so we moved to Ponyville for an easier life. And the easy life found us. My mother became a teacher. My step-father join construction and repair. And my sister took babysitting. I, however, am still figuring out what to do with myself. So far... I'm 27 years old and still have no idea what I'm doing with my life. Appearance You want to know what I look like? Well... Okay. I'm basically your average Bat Pony with a few traits that makes me unique to the other Unicorn Ponies. Like Lightning Bliss with her large ears, petite figure and leonine tail. I have a tall, slender build, similar to Keyframe, same height as Princess Luna or Tempest Shadow. A stronger shaped muzzle similar to Luna. My fur color is a ravenette color that shines indigo under the right light with indigo socks, underbelly, and blaze. My eyes are a hazel, near green color. Long, violet mane with green streaks. Matching tail. Light blue hooves, like Pinkie Pie. Black wings with indigo membranes. Of course, with my dark colors and tall stature, I'm often mistaken for a Thestral in J.K Rowling's Harry Potter lore. But I correct the others that make the mistake and tell them the difference between the two pony types. Now for my accessories and clothes. I wear a pair of black-framed glasses over my eyes. For clothes, I wear a blue tie with a black jacket with indigo sleeves. As for my Cutie Mark, I have a patch of indigo night sky with three, purple wisps. It indicates my spiritual views, talent with spiritual magic, despite being a Bat Pony, and sometimes, fiery temper. I have multiple talents, and I thought that wisps would best represent them. ^_^ Personality Well... Where to start with what I'm like? I'm stubborn as a dang mule (No offence), nearly as shy as Fluttershy, I'm very introverted. I spend most of my time writing fics and playing video games, so I'm a bum. I have low self-esteem, low self-confidence, and complete disregard for my own sanity and life for the happiness of others. To put simply, I'm a very nice girl with social and emotional insecurities. I don't drink, smoke, or do drugs. I'm 100% Straight Edge girl with a gentle heart and tries to speak her mind without getting glared, hurting other people, or getting told to shut up. But, once you get to know me, I can be kind, sweet, smart, and a tad bit chatty. I can learn from my mistakes, even if it's quite rare. Basically, I'm Fluttershy, Raven (Teen Titans), Silver the Hedgehog, Twilight Sparkle and Applejack merged into one girl with social problems and a dark sense of humor. I think I need to talk to Dr. Wolf and ask for an appointment at some point... Trivia *Is an Atheist with spiritual views. Not a Buddhist! *Favorite color is dark and cool tones: Black, green, blue and purple. With the exception of red. *Favorite Mane 6 Character is Fluttershy and Applejack. *Favorite Princess is Luna. *Is a Child of the Night. *Favorite Non-Pony Character is Zecora. *Favorite Background Character is Ditzy Do/Derpy Hooves/Muffin Mare, Doctor Whooves, Octavia and Vinyl Scratch/DJ Pon3. *Graduated high school with a the highest score in her science class. *Is 4th or 5th Generation of a family in the British Royal Navy Services. (My great-grandmother, grandfather and uncles have served the Royal Navy.) *Grew up watching shows from the most known voice actors: Tara Strong. Cree Summer. Seth Green. Greg Cipes. Clancy Brown. Rob Paulson. Kevin Conroy. Tom Kenny. Will Friedle. Mae Whitman. Dante Bosco. John DiMaggio. Mark Hamill. Kevin Michael Richardson. ECT. *Is a bit of a pyromaniac. *Talented in science and languages. She is almost fluent in French, Spanish, Japanese and roughly understands German, Russian and Korean. *Has terrible astraphobia/brontophobia (Fear of thunder, lightning or storms). *In real life, Arctic Frost is your typical geek/nerd. Glasses, smart, introvert, loves comic books, manga and pale complexion. *Favorite Superheroes are Batman and Martian Manhunter from DC Comics and X-Men from Marvel. *Is a huge fan of cartoons, video games, anime and World Wrestling Entertainment. *Favorite WWE Superstars are Undertaker, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Lita, Sting, The Hardy Boyz, CM Punk and Paige. *Has an IQ of 152. *Is a huge Whovian and a Trekkie. *Is a slight pro in video games, but has a weakness with First-Person Shooter games. ''Links'' YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/GothClawLolita Fanfiction: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3491112/XxApplexFrostxX DeviantArt: https://6tothesource.deviantart.com/ Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/elliemay.henderson FIMFiction: https://www.fimfiction.net/user/203375/Apple+Frost Discord: ''' AppleFrost#2186 '''Derpibooru: https://derpibooru.org/profiles/Obsidian%2BSnow Gallery Category:Alphabetical Category:Bronalysts Category:Female Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Other Pony Type OC